Many types of electronic devices exist today that utilize a user interface that is viewed on a display, such as a liquid crystal display. A user typically interacts with the user interface using an input device that is mechanically actuated (e.g., by buttons or keys) or electronically activated (e.g., using a touch-sensitive screen). The user may view content, such as text and graphics, on the display, and interact with the content using the input device. For instance, a user could choose to issue a command, make a selection, or move a cursor within the bounds of the user interface. Touch-sensitive displays are becoming an increasingly popular option for many electronic devices due to the improved marketability and ease of use of such displays.
Most electronic devices include one or more cameras for capturing images of the surrounding environment, such as a front-facing camera (i.e., a camera that faces the user) that allows the user to capture images or video while looking at the display. Front-facing ameras also enable users to participate in two-way video calls, such as Google Hangouts™, Apple FaceTime®, or Skype™.
Front-facing cameras and other features (e.g., the speaker) are conventionally offset from the display. But this limits how much area on the front of the electronic device (also referred to as the “face” of the electronic device) can be devoted to the display.